we are rockstars
by Xx0AnImEfReAK0xX
Summary: When 3 teens are set on a mission to become famouse 3 more teen step in to stop them i do not own inuyasha or the songs in this story


WE ARE ROCKSTARS

Hey this is my first story it is about 2 country bands each rivals trying to make their way to the top and they hate everything about each other but how will they slove the problem?

chapter 1

Dreamscape divas =kagome kagura rin Hell on heels = kikyo sango ayame

"hey kikyo ayame are band is gonna rock tonight" "we know sango we already know the song list they only want us singing 2 songs so were all gonna sing why u wanna and heart of those are the best we have all came up with but we all got a problem"what sango"well kagome kagura and rin herd about are band and they are gonna make up a band and take us down"meh what are they the band of misfit skanks"ha no there name is dreamscape divas well see yall later. 3 hours later-GAHHH SOTA I CANT BELIVE YOU SPILLED THAT WATER ON MY DRESS I HAVE TO WERE THIS TONIGHT!shut up kagome you tryed to throw that glass of water and it haliriousely GONNA KILL YOU BRAT. as if your fatass can catch me. i dont have time for this i have to dry my dress before the concert as she threw her dress in the dryer she heard the beep 20 min later took it out and saw it had blue stains all over it SOTA I HATE YOU YOU PUT A BLUE PAINT MARKER IN THE DRYER AND IT RUIND MY DRESShe yelled from upstaris dont worry you suck at singing i dont think you should go if you do i have a idea WERE THE DRESS I BOUGHT YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY no way that thing is hidiouse THEN WERE A UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATER FOR ALL I CARE-KANNA BRING ME MY BRUSH get it yourself lazy ass KANNA DO YOU WANT A BLACK EYE " KAGURA YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER "SHUT UP DAD"OH ILL COME UP THERE AND MAKE YOU SHUT UP KAGURA" YOU DONT SCARE ME " SAY ONE MORE WORD " OK I HATE ALL OF YOU " I DONT LIKE YOU MUCH EITHER BUT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT " UGH ILL GET IT. god i have to do everything around here kanna were did you put it? up your ass kagura. im not kidding were is it i have a concert tonight. its in mommys room . ok.-JAKEN COME NOW ugh yes rin "tell me jaken does this dress look good on me?do yoy think rin that dress is a little short and reviling? TELL ME IT LOOKS GOOD OR ILL TELL SESSHOMARU YOU HIT ME im just asking why must you dress like that be a lady? LOOORD SESSHOMARU JAKEN HIT ME WITH STAFF YOU GAVE HIM!good try brat he's not here now cover yourself up disgusting whore he's been gone for a week now should i call him and tell him that you have been ordering me around all week and that you slept with his brother last hight FINE ILL TELL HIM YOU CALLED ME A WHORE ill tell him about your littel night shift he will break up with you and never fuck you OK LETS NOT BE RASH"then cover up yourself and get out of my sight-oh mom what should i were "i think this is good a bule stappless dress once you try it on kikyo you will love it okay mom 5 mins lator

oh mom its butiful thanks how much is it

Burkes price tag

bule sparkel dress

disign stappless

$299.85

o my god mom do we have enough for this? yeah kikyo nobdy could put a pricetag on how proud i am that you made it this far i love you kikyo you know that right? yea i do mom-ayame are you ready almost sango ayame pop out of her room with a white and red dress with a flower in her hair you look amazing sango had on a pink and green with black tights and red eyeshadow bright pink lipstick so lets go get kikyo and go to the concert-Mom thier here can i go now yea kikyo good luck thanks mom-OMG you 2 look amzing oh please kikyo we and dirt compared to you thanks guys lets get going ok hey you thing the others are show up yea there coming they are BLOWING UP facebook with i am gonna destoy you hell on heels and hate post to us nobodys reading them and there is also that picture of rin giving a blowjob you remember that aciddental post lol yeah that was funny her boyfriend was proud of her that day i herd he was so mad he spanked her but thats probly rumor yea hey were here lets go in and get ready...50 mins lator kikyo said their are so many people here tonight then ayame said yea including those whores then pointed to kagura kagome and rin sango said are you sure you not talking about the garbage bins next to them everybody laughed then there manager said you are on in 15 im gonna go out say some stuff then in the end im gonne start playin the opening to your song then you gonna come running and skipping out the cutians and start singing their is a 30 pause between each song so do what you gonna do good luck girls once they were on kikyo was singng so was ayame but sango had a bad feeling but kept going****UGH I CANT BELIVE THIS why do they go on first i dont know what about a bit of fun the kagura pulled out a demonic wind fan the others just smiled she was looking for a way and saw kikyo the leader singing under a spot light and blasted out dance of blades and knocked down the spot light but kikyo moved and ayame took her place and it hit her*****AYAME NO kikyo rushed to her side and sango saw the demonic fan that kagura had and had enough with speed that nobody had ever seen befor she ran and kicked the shit out of kaguras mouth and broke kagomes nose and sesshomaru stepped in and stopped her form getting to rin*****sirens were blasted through the air and ayame was rushed to the ER and kikyo and sango were crying until 2am when they told them how she was ayame had a broken neck and it would take a mrical for her to live until morning was over "kikyo what if she does not make it what if she dies"i dont know sango-3am how is she is she alright "no i am afraid not she died 2 hrs ago but you were both sleeping and the band dreamscape divas lost the contract and were put in jail with 3 atempted muders and 2drg murder and they will stay in jail for 50 years"BUT SHE DIED" we miss her so much" and all together dream scape divas have a 1.9billion bale and that is 1% of usa's budget so nobody can bale them all out"sango lets just go to my place for awile"mkay-i cant belive she's gone kikyo Sango we have to keep the band going" we cant not without her" think about it do you think she would have wanted this for us to stop the band this was her life and pride and joy she loved us she does not want us to be sad she wants us to be strong we have to keep going on"ok kikyo" over the next 6 mothes they have made 7 concerts and are known world wide was what the news reporter said on the news well in other stories 3 murders have bailed out from the south antonio prison last night and left a chilling note behind we will get you hell on heels we alredy got that little bitch ayame you all are next well it seems that Sesshomaru tashio has bailed them all out***HOLY SHIT KIKYO KIKYO THERE OUT OUT SESSHOMARU BAILED AND THOSE LITTLE WHORES OUT OF THEIR CAGE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!'alright lets get somethings and go as soon as kikyo said that someone grabbed sango and her and blind folded them and drove off****** once they were un blind folded they were handcuffed together and in a room and they heard people talking kikyo? i here him i here sesshomaru and rin SOMEBODYS COMING-well well well HEY THERE AWAKE come on did you think we were gonna kill you so soon first were gonna(warning lemon ahead)

sexually break you bitches down until there is nothing left then slowly and painfully take your virgintys and when you think were gonna kill you we wont its all a suprise after that. after that he pulled down kikyos skirt and ran the pad over her clit and kikyo was trying not to moan and when she did he said you love that dont you LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK FUCK aliright for now ill take you sango 2 hrs lator he came back draggin sango and just left her there bleeding SANGO what did he do to you she then bursted in tears IT HURT SO MUCH KIKYO what hurts? she then pointed to her backside and bloody claw marks and could tell by the way it looks she was anal raped (i dont wanna go into detail for what happens over the next 6 monthes)for the next 6 monthes they are abused raped and hurt untill kikyo and sango escaped they escaped throught a small ground level window when they went to the police they had them all arested and kikyo and sango continued on in the music carrier

im ending the story cause im out of ideas sooooooooooooo bye :)


End file.
